


i love you da--ptain || brooklyn nine-nine oneshots

by Liam_AM



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Daddy Issues, Death, Depression, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liam_AM/pseuds/Liam_AM
Summary: just a bunch of oneshots with the b99 characters
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Amy Santiago, Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Charles Boyle & Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner & Jake Peralta, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. how come he dont want me, man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pssh. You know what this actually works out better for me. I have this big arson case and I need to speak with some wit--" He gets cut short. "It's okay to be sad, Jake," Terry interrupts. Terry loves Jake like one of his daughters.
> 
> "Why should I be upset? Just sayin', at least he said goodbye this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some angsty father/son love  
> the dialogue that jake says belongs to fresh prince other than a couple of tweaks

If you've seen Fresh Prince, you know what's about to happen

Jake Peralta was bouncing up and down in his chair, waiting for his shift to be over. His wife looked at him confused. "What's got you excited? Did Boyle give you a Redbull again?" Amy Santiago asks. "My dad and I are taking the weekend to go on a road trip! Father-and-son activities and stuff." He chirps, excited. Truth was, that's all he ever wanted. A dad. Roger Peralta left when he was a young boy, and now he's taking him on a trip! The clock struck 5 and he bounced from his seat before Holt stopped him. "Why is Peralta so ecstatic?" He questions. "My dad is taking me on a road trip!" He announces. "Are you sure he's not gonna abandon us again?" Charles snarls from the corner.

"Us?" Jake says, confused. "I consider you a brother, Jake. He didn't just abandon you. He abandoned us." Boyle clarifies. "Well he's not gonna bail--" He hears a ping from the elevator. "See! Hi, Dad!" He shouts, as his 'dad' walks out. "Jake thank goodness! I'm sorry bud, I gotta go. But I promise I'll call you from the road. Maybe another time, ok?" He mutters. Jake holds back the look of disappointment, as well as ignores the looks of pity on his friend's faces. "Y-Yeah. Yeah, that's fine," He says blankly, gripping his phone tight in his hand. "oh Thank goodness. It was nice seeing you, son," Roger proclaims, smiling. "You too... Roger," He responds, a blank expression evident. Roger's displays a look of sadness before walking back towards the elevator, entering it, and leaving. "Jacob...my apologize," Holt speaks up. "Pssh. You know what this actually works out better for me. I have this big arson case and I need to speak with some wit--" He gets cut short. "It's okay to be sad, Jake," Terry interrupts. Terry loves Jake like one of his daughters.

"Why should I be upset? Just sayin', at least he said goodbye this time." Jake exclaims. "I-I'm sorry if there was something we could do---" Boyle than gets cut off. "No no no no no no no no no no no no. You guys don't have to do anything. You know it's not like I'm seven years old again, you know? It's not like I'm gonna be sitting up every night asking my mom 'When daddy coming home' or asking Gina 'Have you seen my dad' you know? Hey, who needs him?" Jake spins around, back facing the elevator. Gina opens her mouth but for once no words come out. "It's not like he was there to see me solve my first case, but I learned, didn't I?" Everyone collectively nods

"And I got pretty damn good at it, didn't I Captain Holt?" He questions, anger rising in his chest. "Yes. Yes you did," Holt speaks, pity dripping from his words. "Got through my first date without him. I learned how to drive, I learned how to shave, I learned how to fight without him! I had 24 great birthdays without him he didn't even send me a damn card." He seethed. He spins around to face the elevator. "TO HELL WITH HIM!" He screams. The people in the room jump and Holt makes his way towards him. "I didn't need him then, I don't need him now." He states, walking back to his desk.

"Jak---" Holt starts. "No, you know what Captain? I went through the police academy without him, I got a great job without him, I married a beautiful woman, and I'm gonna have a beautiful son without him, and I'm gonna be a better father than he ever was and I sure as hell don't need him for that, because there isn't a damn thing he could ever teach me about how to love his kids!" He shouts, turning to face his Captain. His anger turned into sadness as a tear rolled down my face. His lip starts to quiver as he stares his boss in the eye. "H-how come he don't want me, man?" He asks. 

Much to everyone's surprise, Holt grabs him and pulls him into a hug. Jake tenses up before folding into him, crying into his shoulder. Holt gently places a hand on Jake's head. "Jacob. He doesn't deserve to be your dad. He doesn't deserve a son like you," Terry mutters. Boyle comes and hugs Jake and Holt. Terry follows in pursuit, and then soon enough Terry, Charles, Gina, Amy, Holt, even Rosa, and finally Jake are in a giant group hug.

"Jacob's breathing has evened. He has fallen asleep," Holt says quietly. Everyone lets go except Holt and Jake. Terry walks out to them and picks up Jake, carrying him to Holt's office. He settles him on his bed and places a pillow under his head, and a blanket over him. Terry than walks back into the bullpen. Silence fills the room before Holt turns towards his office. "Everyone clear their calendars this weekend. We are taking a road trip," He stats, walking into his office and closing the door. He closes his blinds and gently kisses Jacob's head. "Sleep well, son" is all he says, before turning off the light and getting to work on his computer.


	2. fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jake go home. Sleep it off."
> 
> "No, I'm fine."
> 
> "Jake---"
> 
> "I'm fine, Gina!"
> 
> "No, Jake really---"
> 
> "GINA I SAID I'M FINE SO DROP IT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW: Self-harm and Panic attack)

Jake always acted okay. He acted like everything was alright even though it wasn't. He had suffered from depression, anxiety, and self-harm since he was a teen due to PTSD, but he mastered the art of acting and looking okay that nobody suspected otherwise. All but one. Gina Linetti, Jake's closest friend and childhood pal, could see small cracks in his act. Her mistake was bringing it up at work.

\---

"hey giiirrl, you feeling alright?" Gina asks, leaning on Jake's desk slightly. He hums in false-happiness. "Yeah, why?" He states in a joyous tone. Amy looks up and notices the bags under his eyes, from lack of sleep. "You sure? You look exhausted..." Amy trails off. "Damn it I forgot to put on foundation and concealer..." He mumbles under his breath. "Yes. I'm fine," He clarifies. "Boyle, you wanna take on that serial arson case?" Jake questions, turning to his best friend. Gina interrupts.

"Jake go home. Sleep it off."

"No, I'm fine."

"Jake---"

"I'm fine, Gina!"

"No, Jake really---"

"GINA I SAID I'M FINE SO DROP IT!" He yells, slamming his hands down on his desk. This just so happens to be the time Holt steps out of his office. "Detectives? What seems to be the problem?" the C.O asks. "Nothing, Captain," Jake mutters, plopping back down on his chair. "Jake isn't taking care of himself," Amy clarifies. "I'm fine, and not a child. Leave me alone," Jake growls, glaring at his co-worker/crush. "Peralta does seem off. What is the issue, Jacob?" Captain states

"Nothing. Charles lets go," Jake attempts to convince. "Jake, stop," Holt orders. Jake turns to face him. "Cap, I'm fine, really. Just didn't get to bed early enough," He proclaims, turning to the elevator. "Peralta, you are to remain in the precinct until this case is solved. Terry, Amy, Rosa, and Boyle, you are to find out why Jake looks like he has not slept." Holt demands. Jake audibly groans before sitting back at his computer. Holt starts towards his office again.

"Jake we just want to help," Terry says, placing a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Well, there are some things you can't help," Peralta grumbles, setting down his phone and looking towards his desk. Holt stops walking and turns back around. "What was that?" He asks. "I said, Some things you can't help!" Jake snaps, standing back up and walking towards the elevator. "It was my direct order for you to stay in this precinct," Holt reminds/demands. "I understand your order," Jake snarls, entering the elevator and pressing the ground floor button. The elevator doors close slowly.

"Diaz, follow him. I have a feeling you will be able to slyly follow him."

"Roger that."

(Self-Harm & Panic Attack starts here. I'll put a ## when it's over)

Peralta stumbles into a stall in the uniformed officers' bathroom, locking the door behind him. Rosa watches him from the vent above. She watches as he takes out a small pack of matches from his pocket. She watches him as he pulls down his pant leg, not caring if she saw anything personal. He lit a match and lowered it towards his leg.

"One for worrying Terry." He lowers the match to his thigh, watching it burn his skin. He lights another match.

"Three for Da--Captain." He burns himself with the match before lighting 2 more and burning himself with those.

"Two for Ames." He burns two matches on his thigh.

"One for worrying Gina..."

He slowly lowers the match and that's when Rosa snapped. She drops down from the vent and grabs the match, puts it out, and grabs Jake's wrist. "Jake..... Jake look at me, God damn It!" She begs. He shakily looks up at her, tears streaming down his face. "R-Rosa? Rosa! Did you follow me? What the fuck! Wait..." He yells and then looks down at his leg and pack of matches. He looks back up at Rosa and slowly shakes his head before shaking it rapidly. "Nonononononono- No!" He screams. His breathing picks up as he stares at Rosa. "Jake you need to calm down!" She states urgently. His eyes cloud and his ears start ringing. He tries to take in a breath, failing miserably. His vision goes black and he starts to fall to the ground. She catches him and pulls his pants up carefully before lifting him up.

"You'll be okay, Jakey."


	3. shooting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Peralta 9544, show me going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: shooting

"Attention squad. Briefing room in 5 minutes." Holt demands, walking back into his office. Five minutes later, everyone was in the briefing room, worry stitched on their faces. "What is it, Captain?" Santiago questions. "There is an active shooting in Queens. 7 cops already dead and 13 injured. There are at least 5 shooters, 10 hostages, and 3 injured civilians."

"Cops around the area are reporting for duty. We have been informed to not assist if not in the area." He looks around the room and notices we are one detective short. "Where is Peralta?" Captain Holt asks. "Oh, Jake went to---" Charles freezes before whipping out his walkie-talkie. Everyone huddles around him, picking up on to the fact that Jake is in fact in Queens.

"Stark 2970, show me going."

"Romanoff 2284, show me going."

"Parker 6370, show me going."

"Lycon 8016, show me going."

That's when they heard it.

"Peralta 9544, show me going." Jake's voice wavers through the walkie-talkie. Amy stood straighter, Charles placed his head in his hand and tried to breathe (key-word: tried), Rosa hugged Gina (totally 'sparkling heart emoji' as Gina would say), Terry looked in need of yogurt (Terry loves yogurt), and Holt looked like his robot self (meep morp. zarp). "Jacob..." Holt muttered under his breath. "We are not to act on this. We c-can-" He tries to clear his throat, "-not go help Jake," Holt chokes on his own words. Jake is like his son. If anything were to happen to him...god knows what Holt would do.

"Captain..?" Terry mutters, tilting his head. "I'll be in my o-office," Holt stutters, walking out of the room. "Jake is like Holt's son. Jake has called him 'Dad' on multiple occasions, and Holt has called Jake 'Son' multiple times as well," Terry recalls. Rosa starts to walk out of the room before Gina grips her arm. "I have to go help him, h-he is like my brother. My idiotic, childish, man-child, Die Hard loving brother," Rosa orders. "We all want to help him, but you heard Captain's orders," Amy mutters, walking out of the room while braiding a strand of her hair.

Charles holds the walkie-talkie closer, simultaneously taking out his phone. He dials Jake's number. It rings 3 times before Jake answers.

"Charles?"

Boyle sighs happily before focusing again.

"Jake I swear if you die I will KILL MYSELF. Do not go to that shooting!"

"Boyle I have to! It's my job."

Rosa grabs the phone, much to Charles' protest, and puts it on speaker.

"Peralta if you're going to go, you have to at least speak to Amy."

"Rosa? I---I can't. It will make her think I'm not gonna come back. But if I---"

He pauses. The small group (Terry, Charles, Gina, and Rosa) hear a small sigh on the other side.

"If I---don't come back tell her and Dad that I love them. I love all of you."

"Jake don't you dare hang u---"

The line buzzes, signaling he hung up. Terry sighs, shaking his head.

"Need to go to the gym," He states simply, walking out the door. Rosa walks out after him and approaches Amy and Holt, interrupting their conversation. "Captain, Santiago? We----we just got off the phone with Peralta," She informs. Amy looks towards her desperately. "Please tell me he's on his way back!" Amy begs. Rosa shakes her head slowly. Holt's vision flickers towards the ground. "H-He said, 'If I don't come back tell Amy and--'" Rosa chokes on her words and looks Holt in the eye. "'tell Amy and Holt I love them'" She finishes. A tear trickles down Amy's face before she goes to the roof. Holt sighs deeply, muttering "we cannot go help him" over and over again.

Charles kept himself locked to the walkie-talkie, listening to every word that came out of it.

"another cop down! a shot in their right torso. Peralta 9544. No heartbeat, he's gone"

Boyle froze, icy tears streaming down his face. Jakey"

He raced out of the break room, crashing into Rosa. "Woah, Charles--- hey now, why are you crying?"

"Jakey..."

"...he's gone"


	4. you wont lay a hand on him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Peralta, your little pet project..?"
> 
> Holt takes a step forward, silently warning her. She grins.
> 
> "I'm gonna ship him off to Staten Island. Hope he likes breaking up tanning salon fistfights," She snarls. He stares back with a piercing glare, a fire burning in his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more father/son shit

Takes place during the Johnny and Dora episode

"Briefing room. Now!" Terry demands. All the detectives rush in the briefing room as the elevator dings. Captain walks out of his office and looks at the woman who exited the elevator.

"Welcome, Madeline. Have you thought things over?"

"I have. Perhaps You should go ahead and show that letter to the commissioner."

Holt chuckles. "And let him fire you?"

"I'll deny I wrote it. It will take months to authenticate, which will give me plenty of time to make some personnel changes around here."

There's a distant squeak of a door opening, followed by hushing that Holt ignores.

"There's an opening for a detective down in Brighton Beach, I think I'll transfer Diaz there. Boyle I'll send to Long Island City. Your protege Santiago will be a perfect place for Pelham Bay. And Peralta, your little pet project..?"

Holt takes a step forward, silently warning her. She grins.

"I'm gonna ship him off to Staten Island. Hope he likes breaking up tanning salon fistfights," She snarls. He stares back with a piercing glare, a fire burning in his eye.

"If you so far as to lay a hand onto Jacob so help me I will- - -," he growls before getting cut off.

"ooh, Peralta pulled a wire, huh? Maybe I'll demote him to a beat cop before I send him off."

"If you touch him you will feel the heat of a thousand suns. I will make your life a living hell," Holt growls, clenching his fists. That's when he heard it. 

"Da---ptain. Daptain, a cool new way of saying, Captain. Anyway what's going on?" Jake says, concerned.

"Jacob..."


	5. it wasnt real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't talk about it. I don't think about it. I pretend it never happened. I have to. I have more important things to focus on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ tw: panic attacks and rape including semi-graphic discriptions]

> Jake's POV <

I curl up onto my bed, trying to regulate my breathing. I can't believe this is happening again. Panic attack. This always happens. I should tell the captain that I can't do the case but then I would have to tell him why, and I just can't. I don't talk about it. I don't think about it. I pretend it never happened. I have to. I have more important things to focus on.

// flashback //

Another one of Hitchcock's divorce parties. I'm not sure why he gets married so often, it should be taking a toll on his bank account. That doesn't really matter though, let's be honest. Amy makes her way over to me and I immediately smile. she is so pretty, my god. "Hey Peralta, what's up?" She asks loudly, interrupting nearby conversations. "mmk I'm stopping you at Loud Amy, the captain is here and you would hate yourself if you embarrassed yourself in front of him" I smirk, taking the drink out of her hand. Gina stumbles over and hooks her arm around Amy, dragging her over to the bar. "Well my efforts were useless," I mutter under my breath. I start walking over to the restroom until I get pulled into a closet, feeling a hand over my mouth. I start to feel a hand slither down my back and swoop into my pants. Cold, calloused hands grasping my inner thigh. I squirm, trying to get out of these strangers' hands. That's when I heard him.

"Stop squirming, whore."

I have no clue who that is. I try to ignore my feelings and focus on detective work but the feeling of his hands on me is something I can't ignore. I feel a tear slip out of my eyes as he slowly puts his finger inside of me. I guess that made him horny enough to flip me around, push me over a racket, and rip off my sweatpants. He then slowly starts to unbuckle his pants, making sure I hear the clicks, feel the fear. He shoves his fingers deep into me making more tears flow out of me. He then sticks the other hand into my mouth. Seeing an opportunity I bite down, making him let his guard down just enough for me to knock him out. I pull my pants back up and curl into the corner. That didn't just happen. that wasn't real that wasn't real that wasn't realthatwasntrealthatwasntrea---

// end of flashback //

that wasn't real. it wasn't real

< the next day, at the precinct >

> Third Person POV <

Jake sits at his desk, mindlessly typing away on this computer. He then stops and looks over, sensing someone nearby. Captain Holt stands over him, his normal robotic face staring intently at him. "To whom do I owe the pleasure, Captain?" Jake smirks. standing to get on the same level as Holt. "Have you gotten a lead on the Franklyn case?" He asks, ignoring Jake's previous comment. Jake's smile dims, but he quickly replaces it with a fake. "Sorry sir, I haven't. I'll look into it when I finish this work" He sits back down, beginning to type away again. "Peralta, come to my office." Holt turns and walks into his office. "Oooo someones in troubleeee!!" Jake chimes. "wait it's me, I don't know why I did that."

Jake walks into the captain's office and sits down. "Why aren't you doing the case I assigned you, Jacob?"

Jake tried to hide his panic the best he could. "Sir, I'm confused." He mutters, breath leaving him quickly. Shit, not right now. "Peralta, you aren't working on the case. You are doing all the other cases, and quite well might I add, but this one specific case you aren't doing. Why?"

Jake looks down, panic rising. He can feel his sweat drip down his forehead, heart pounding in his chest. Holt tries to talk to him, but he can't hear it. He stands up and storms out of the captain's office, racing to the men's room.

> Jake's POV <

Fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck, I can't-- I cant do this-- I rush into a stall, back against the door. I slide down the door, crumpling my knees to my chest. The memories of that night stomping through his mind. The door of the bathroom creeks open.

"Babe? are you okay?" 

Amy. Fuck. I try to stand up but fall back down. "Y-yeah. I'm f-fine Ames." I stutter. I rub my face with hands, trying to get rid of the tears. "You don't sound okay, sweetheart," Amy mutters, concern dripping from her words "Ames I'm okay, I-I swear," I try to speak as fluently as possible.

"Jake, please open the door. I need to make sure you're okay." I don't reply. We sit silently for a while, other than the sound of my quiet sobs. I hear the sound of her blazer sliding against the other side of the door. Her soft hand grasps mine from under the stall door.

"I'm always here for you, jakey."


	6. adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We did it Jakey. We made it. Our little boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make this accurate to actual adoption but I couldn't find out where they go to pick up the kid they adopt for the life of me. also, y'all can have a little bit of fluff, as a treat.

Today is the day. Jake and Amy are finally adopting their first child, after the long and hard road of adoption, we finally got to the day. They had already matched themselves with a child they just need to pick him up. They let us change his name seeing as he's only 2 months old. 

"Ames I'm so excited!! I can't wait to see him in person!" Jake giggles, basically bouncing in his seat. Amy looked over, seeing joy twinkling off his eyes.

"Babe, I'm excited too but you are shaking the car and you are also driving." Amy smiles, resting her hand on his thigh. Once they arrive at the hospital and get out of the car, Jake basically sprints to the hospital doors.

"Jake! wait for me!!" Amy yells, running after him and smiling. She catches his sleeve and pulls him into a kiss. They separate and Jake puts a strand of hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead.

"From annoying partner to boyfriend to husband to father, you are the love of my life, Jake Peralta. Now I have another love of my life, and he's gonna call you Dad. Now be patient and wait for me, he's my son too!" Amy bubbles, smiling up at him. They interlock hands, walking into the hospital.

They check-in and wait for a while, nervous yet ecstatic. Jake and Amy get called in to meet their son and rush over. Following the nurse as fast as possible, Jake squeezes Amy's hand tighter, smiling like an idiot. 

They walk into the hospital room and there he is. Their little boy, their son, bunched up in blankets and crying. The nurse picks him up and hands him gently to Jake. He smiles down to him, tears welling up in his eyes.

"A-Atlas Raymond Peralta-Santiago..." Jake's voice breaks, tears streaming down his face as he stares at his son. Atlas giggles at him and he just breaks down crying, handing his son over to his wife. Amy holds Atlas with one arm, wrapping her other hand around her husband's waist. He covers his face, crying in happiness.

"Jakey.." Amy moves Jake's hand out of his face, seeing his smiling face covered in tears. Tears well up in her eyes and she looks down at her son's smiling face. 

"We did it Jakey. We made it. Our little boy."


End file.
